


Lazy Morning

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [6]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: It's the first day of summer vacation, and Jemilla and Zazzalil have no plans.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Our prompt for this week was "lazy morning" so here we are. Some Soft™ Jazzalil.

Like most days, Jemilla was awake before Zazzalil. This day, however, was special; it was the first day of summer vacation, and they had no plans.

Which meant that Jemilla didn’t stress about getting out of bed. Normally, she’d get up and shower and make breakfast, Zazzalil walking in half an hour later with her hair a mess, wearing one of Jemilla’s sweaters. But today, Jemilla just brushed Zazzalil’s hair away from her face, kissed her forehead, and stayed in bed with her girlfriend curled up in her arms.

Zazzalil woke earlier than usual. She smiled lazily at Jemilla. “Why are you still in bed?”

Jemilla laughed. “Good morning.” She kissed Zazzalil on the forehead again. “We don’t have plans today. I figured I’d stay in with you.”   
“Nice.” Zazzalil pulled Jemilla in for a proper kiss. “I’ve never gotten to see you with bedhead before, Mills, it’s adorable.”   
Jemilla flushed. “Zazz!” She laughed. “We both know you’re the adorable one here.”

Zazzalil shook her head. “That’s definitely you.”

Before Jemilla could reply, Zazzalil was kissing her again, and she just went with it. It wasn’t often that they got to spend the morning together, Jemilla always working, Zazzalil doing… Something else, but something.

They spent the morning in bed, sharing kisses and giggles and little compliments. Jemilla enjoyed it; she wasn’t used to it. Sometimes they’d have evenings like this, but that was after a long day, where both of them were tired and Zazzalil was wired up, nervous ball of energy that she was, but like this, they were both relaxed and unstressed.

It was the happiest morning Jemilla had ever experienced.


End file.
